


MommaCQ Fanfic - Geno's Magic

by 22FluffyTheSpider123



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mild Angst, MommaCQ, magic happens!, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22FluffyTheSpider123/pseuds/22FluffyTheSpider123
Summary: Ok so i had this idea come to mind about what kind of magic Kid!Geno would be able to use so i decided to write this little one shot fic. But just so you know, in mommacq canon Kid!Geno is incapable of using magic due to his health problems. This is just a little idea i wanted to play around with!Also, Its been a while since i wrote a fanfic so its a little rough, but i hope you enjoy!





	MommaCQ Fanfic - Geno's Magic

It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining, and there was barely a cloud in the bright blue sky. CQ and Comyet had decided to treat the kids to a day trip out to the park, and perhaps even take them to a movie afterwards. It had recently been Ink’s birthday and he had a brightly coloured kite that he had been ecstatic to fly ever since he got it. Today the wind was just right for flying kites.

“Haha! Guys guys look! Its flying!” Ink shouted happily to the three brothers as he ran to get the kite to fly up high before slowing to a stop. Fresh let out a small whistle while Error and Geno both watched with stars in their eyes as they watched the kite sway in the wind up above.

“That’s so cool!” Geno awed. He had never seen anything like this before. He was so happy his illness had been improving lately as he was able to start getting out more often and see these new things.

“Yeah! Uh-“ Error paused a moment as a small blush appeared on his face. Geno, immediately recognising what Error wanted to ask gave him an encouraging but gentle nudge.

“W-would be it ok if I had a go?” Error asked Ink shyly looking away slightly.

“Huh? Didja say something?” Ink turned and looked at his friend with a quizzical look. He had been so focused on the kite he hadn’t quite heard what Error said.

“Yo, Error brah wants tah try out the rad kite yo” Fresh told him. Error grumbled and muttered a quiet “Yeah, what he said”.

“Oh! Of course! Here you g- OOF!” Ink was cut off when a sudden sharp gust of wind forced the kite to suddenly pull in a random direction causing the child to fall over and lose his grip on the string.

The kite suddenly went sailing off, as the children and their parents watched in shock.

“M-my kite!” Ink let out a small whine as he reached out a hand for the fast disappearing kite. As CQ and Comyet rushed over to the children, Error feeling terribly guilty and responsible for what had happened suddenly took off in the direction of the kite.

“Error wait where are you going!?” CQ shouted after her son, as Comyet helped Ink to stand. Error didn’t respond and kept running after the kite.

“Error, wait don’t run off!” Geo called after his younger brother and ran off after him.

“Geno wai- oh dear, Comyet please could you watch Fresh while I go get them?” CQ asked her friend hurriedly before taking off after her two boys.

Error huffed as he fought to keep up with the escaping kite. It had since fallen closer to the ground, but everytime he got close to it, another gust of wind would push it further and further from his reach. He growled in frustration.

“Ugh, would you stay still for two freaking minutes?!” Error huffed angrily. He failed to notice he had left the park and now running out into the town.

Finally, the kite settled down onto the floor long enough for Error to catch up with it and grab it out of the air just as another gust of wind caught it.

“HAH! Got you *huff* you annoying little shi- uhh..”

Error stopped mid-sentence as he suddenly realised he wasn’t in the park anymore. He looked around and saw noticed he was standing in the middle of the road with many people watching him curiously.

A loud horn from a lorry caused Error to jolt violently and snap his head around towards the sudden oncoming vehicle. Panic and fear shot through him causing him to freeze and be unable to jump out of the way as he stared with the kite clutched in his grasp at the fast approaching vehicle.

“ERROR WATCH OUT!”

Error barely had enough time to turn his head to see Geno running into the road panic obvious on his face as he reached out for his brother, the lorry only a few metres away.

Time seemed to slow down.

A horrible feeling crept its way into Geno’s soul.

He wasn’t going to make it.

“NO! ERROR!”

Nonononono! He had to save his brother! He wasn’t going to let him die! He was going to save him! He-

There was a sudden flash.

Everything….

Went…

White….

-

Error blinked.

His vision was swirling and fuzzy, and he felt very light headed. He realised he was lying on his back.

Was he dead?

He shifted and slowly rose a hand above his head and flexed his fingers.

What happened…

He felt something gripped in his other hand and realised with a start that it was Ink’s kite. Everything else suddenly came rushing back to him and he shot upwards.

“Geno!” Geno what-“

Error stopped in mid-sentence, his jaw dropping in shock. In front of him was the lorry. Or at least, the smashed remains of the front of one. The lorry that had been fast approaching him was now still, barely a metre away from him, with a huge smashed in dent in the front. As his vision cleared some more he realised there was a weird white swirling glow in front of him.

“E-Error….”

Error snapped around and saw Geno standing right behind him. His arms were held out in front of him and he had sweat pouring from his skull. His eye had changed to an unusual shape and was glowing red and blue.

“Ah…are you… ok?” Geno wheezed, his entire frame beginning to tremble.

Error stared in shock. His mouth opened only to close before opening again. He looked around him for a moment and realised they were surrounded by a swirling white glow.

Geno had created a forcefield.

“I.. I.. uh.. Y-yeah i..I’m fine… Geno… Geno what.. what did you DO?” Error yelled jumping shakily to his feet.

Geno gave him a shaky grin as his arms dropped along with the force field surrounding them. His eye changed back to a very dull and faded white pupil. He felt terribly light and swayed dangerously on is feet. He and Error were surrounded by many shocked people including CQ, Comyet Fresh and Ink, all standing by the road pure shock on their faces.

“I.. I’m so glad… your ok…Error..” Geno barely managed to say before his eye light vanished and he fell forward.

Geno barely registered Error reaching out to catch him as his family all rushed forward calling out his name before everything faded to black.

**Author's Note:**

> The aftermath of this story is pretty much Geno ends up in the hospital until he recovers and anything after that is down to your imagination since i doubt i'll be doing a sequel for this. (Unless i get another idea come to mind!)  
> Anyways, thanks for reading! ^^
> 
> MommaCQ belongs to alainaprana on Tumblr. ~


End file.
